Aspects of the disclosure generally relate to dispensing a treating chemistry onto household surfaces. Soft surfaces, such as carpets, rugs, and upholstery, and hard surfaces, such as bare flooring, tile, hardwood, laminate and vinyl, can become soiled by debris or other materials during use. Some surface cleaning devices, such as a vacuum cleaner, use suction to remove debris and other soiling material from the surface, while others, such as a mop, use an absorbent or attractive material collect debris and soiling material from the surface. In some instances, it may be desirable to use a treating chemistry to facilitate removal of debris and soiling material from the surface. Some surface cleaning devices include a fluid dispensing system capable of dispensing a treating chemistry to the surface to facilitate cleaning the surface.
For example, fluid dispensing systems in extraction cleaners can include a tank that can be filled with water or other treating chemistry solution that can be dispensed to the surface during use. Typically, the tank can be integrated with the extraction cleaner such that it is not removed from the cleaner during filling or the tank can be removable such that it can be removed, filled with a treating chemistry solution, and replaced within the extraction cleaner. Alternatively, some devices, such as bare floor cleaners for example, include a fluid dispensing system which is configured to receive a disposable or one time use container which stores a supply of treating. The container couples directly to the fluid dispensing system of the cleaner to provide the treating chemistry and then is disposed of and replaced with a new container when the supply of treating chemistry is exhausted.